Another Day in Downton
by MusicLover107
Summary: Disclaimer: Well, I am sad too say this, but I do not own any part Downton Abbey, but I really wish I did! This is an exciting story about the Downton family in there every day lives! Cora also has a little surprise for everyone. Read this story and you will find out what her surprise is in this story! This was my first story! Thank you! MusicLover107 - Complete
1. Chapter 1

" Good morning! " Smiled Cora.

" You mean good afternoon! " Said Robert in a tired tone.

" What do you mean. " Said Cora surprizingly.

" Well, it is four in the afternoon! " Replied Robert.

" Why didn't any one wake me up? " Said Cora.

" Cora, do you remember how sick you were last night? " Said Robert.

" Oh, it just slipped my mind. Thank you for not waking me up, Robert. " Replied a smiling Cora.

" How are you feeling right now, my dear? " Said Robert caringly.

" Just fine, I don't seem to know why I was so sick last night. " Said Cora curiously.

" Well, I guess we will have to call the doctor to check on you. " Replied Robert.

" Yes, I guess we will have to! " Said Cora.

* * *

" Thank you, that will be all Anna. " Smiled Mary.

" Very good, my lady." Replied Anna.

" Oh, hello Papa! " Exclaimed Mary.

" Hello Mary, I just wanted you to know that I am taking your mother to see the doctor. " Said Robert.

" What ever for! " Wondered and exclaimed Mary.

" Well last night she was very ill, and I just wanted to see what the doctor thought aboout it. " Replied Robert.

" Oh, is that why she was in bed all morning? "

" Yes, I'm afraid so. " Said Robert nervously.

" Okay, well I won't be home for supper tonight." Said Mary.

" Why? " Questioned Robert.

" I am going with Mathew and George for dinner and then the theater." Said Mary.

" Well, that sounds like fun! Have a good time! " Smiled Robert, as he left to take Cora to the doctor's office.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that day..._

" The doctor will see you now. " Said Isobel ever so kindly.

" Thank you, Isobel. " Smiled Cora.

" You're welcome. " Replied Isobel with a smile on her face.

* * *

" Ah, Cora, I was expecting you. " Said Doctor Clarkson.

" Thank you for seeing me on such short notice! " Smiled Cora.

" No thanks needed. I'm just happy to help. " Answered Doctor Clarkson.

" Well, do you know whats making her ill? " Questioned Robert.

" Well, not yet. I just need Isobel for one moment. " Said Doctor Clarkson questioning her illness.

" I'll send for her. " Smiled Robert.

* * *

" Yes, Clarkson. " Answered Isobel ever so kindly.

" I need to talk to you in private. If that is alright with you." Said Doctor Clarkson looking concerned.

" Yes it is alright. Shall we talk over here? " Said Isobel curiously.

" Yes, that will be good. " Said Doctor Clarkson with a tickle in his throat.

" Well, what is ever the matter? " Questioned Isobel.

" I do believe Lady Granthem is going to have a baby! " Exclaimed Doctor Clarkson.

" Well, I'll be! Are you certain? " Said Isobel in an excited way.

" I am pretty sure. Can you just check so they don't get there hopes up? " Questioned Doctor Clarkson.

" Yes, I will. This is so exciting! " Exclaimed Isobel.

* * *

" Ah, Doctor Clarkson, is anything the matter? " Questioned Robert.

" No, not at all! Can you just come with me outside for a moment? " Smiled Doctor Clarkson.

" Certanly. What ever for? " Replied Robert.

" Well Isobel is going to check Cora. " Said Doctor Clarkson with a smile on his face.

" Is she alright? "Questioned Robert very concerningly.

" Yes, she is absolutely perfect in every which way! " Exclaimed Doctor Clarkson.

* * *

" You can come in now! " Said Isobel happily.

" What is wrong, Cora? " Said Robert.

" Nothing! " Exclaimed Cora whith tears in her eyes.

" Then why are you crying? " Questioned Robert so curiously.

" I'm going to have a baby! " Said Cora with a glow in her face.

" You're pulling on my leg right? " Questioned Robert in an excited way.

" No I'm not! We're having another baby! Exclaimed Cora.

" We have to tell everybody! Let's go! " Said Robert in an anxious manner.

" Okay, Robert. Thank you both for this exciting news! Exclaimed Cora.

" You are very welcome! " Exclaimed Doctor Clarkson and Isobel in unison.

* * *

_As they were coming home..._

" Oh, Cora, I just forgot everyone is away tonight. " Said Robert sadly.

" That is alright, I am tired any way. " Replied Cora as she yawned.

" Here you are sir. " Said the Chauffeur.

" Thank you. " Said Robert.

_Then they turned in for the night._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_That next day as they came down to eat breakfast..._

" Ah, good morning, Matthew. " Said Robert holding back a chuckle.

" Good morning, Robert, what is so funny? " Questioned Matthew.

" Well, I wish I can tell you but I can't until dinner. " Said Robert anxiously.

" You can keep it between us, and then no one would know. " Said Matthew waiting unpatiently.

" I can not, you know Cora she would not think it to be fair." Said Robert.

" I guess I can wait until dinner. " Smiled Matthew.

" Good! " Said Robert in relief.

* * *

" Good morning, boys! " Exclaimed Mary.

" Good morning, my darling. " Smiled Matthew as he kissed her on her cheek.

" Good morning, Mary. " Said Robert.

" Papa, is Mama feeling okay? " Said Mary suspiciously.

" Why wouldn't you think so? " Said Robert as he was trying to keep the secret of the baby.

" Well, I heard Mama vomitting in her room. " Said Mary as she was very concerned for her.

" Oh, well, I best get up to her. " Said Robert as he was trying to change the subject.

* * *

" Matthew, I think he is hiding something. " Said Mary suspiciously.

" Oh, I know he is. " Said Matthew.

" How do you know? " Questioned Mary.

" Well, before you came down, he told me they have a surprize to tell us after supper. " Said Matthew.

" I knew it! " Exclaimed Mary.

" Knew what? " Questioned Matthew.

" I knew that something is going on, but I just can't put my finger on it. " Said Mary as she is puzzled.

" Well, I guess we will just have to wait for dinner. " Said Matthew.

" Yes, I guess. In the mean time, do you want to take George for a pony ride with me? " Asked Mary.

" Yes, that sounds like a lot of fun! " Exclaimed Matthew.

* * *

_In the meantime upstairs..._

" Cora, are you alright? " Questioned Robert.

" Yes, I will be fine. Can you please call Baxter up for me? " Said Cora in an ill tone.

" Yes, I will. " Said Robert as he rang for Baxter.

* * *

" My lady, is there anything I can do for you? " Questioned Baxter.

" Yes, can you draw my bath water? " Asked Cora.

" Yes, My Lady, is there anything else I can do for you? " Replied Baxter.

" No that will be all. " Said Cora.

" Very good my lady. " Said Baxter.

* * *

_As Mary and Matthew took George pony riding..._

" Papa, faster! " Exclaimed six year old George.

" Okay, you want to go faster, I'll show you faster! " Exclaimed Matthew.

" Wow! Mama look at me! " Exclaimed George.

" I see you! Not to fast, Matthew. " Exclaimed Mary.

" Don't worry, I have him! " Exclaimed Matthew.

" Should we head back? " Questioned Mary.

" Yes, I guess we should have some lunch. " Replied Matthew.

_Then they went in and enjoyed a delicious lunch._

**_Author's Note:_**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_As Mary, Matthew, and George were eating their lunch..._

" I will ring for the nanny to take George up. " Said Mary.

" Okay, darling. " Said Matthew.

" Mama, do I have to have a nap? " Questioned George.

" Yes, and when you wake up, we will have dinner, and hear the surprise! " Exclaimed Mary.

" What surprise? " Questioned little George as he yawned.

" We don't know yet. " Replied Matthew.

" Have a good nap my darling. " Said Mary very caringly.

* * *

_Later at supper..._

" Where is George? " Asked Robert.

" He is not feeling well. So he will not be joining us. " Answered Mary.

" So what is the big news? " Questioned Matthew.

" Yes, I would like t know that as well. " Continued Mary.

" Well, when we were at the doctor's office, yesterday, they told me that I'm with child! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Wow! I can't believe it! " Exclaimed Matthew.

" Mama you are going to have a baby! " Exclaimed Mary.

" I know! We were to anxious to tell you! " Said Cora.

" That explains Papa. " Mary telling on Robert.

" What about Papa? " Said Cora curiously.

" Yes, what about me? " Said Robert.

" Matthew, told me that Papa was being very suspicious, and I guess that he couldn't hold it back. " Said Mary.

" Robert, You told Matthew. " Cora said sadly.

" No, I just chuckled and said we have something to tell them at supper. " Said Robert.

" Oh, that's a relief! I thought you ruined the surprise. " Replied Cora.

" No, I would never ruin the surprise, my Darling. Carson can you come over here for a moment? " Said Robert.

" Yes my lord. " Said Carson.

" Can you cancel the news about the baby on the paper? " Robert said very quietly.

" Very good my lord. " Said Carson.

_And then they all turned in._

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_The next day in America..._

" Tom, I just got word from Mama that she is going to have a baby! " Sybil said happily with a smile on her face.

" That is great news! You had better tell Grandmama! " Smiled Tom.

" Yes, I will go tell her now. " Said Sybil.

* * *

" Grandmama, I just got word that Mama is going to have a baby! " Exclaimed Sybil.

" That is wonderfull news! Does that mean that you will be leaving me. " said Grandmama.

" I'm afraid I must! but we will be back to visit. " Said Sybil.

" Yes, I'm sad to say I can't keep you here forever. " Said Grandmama sadly.

" Well, I had to go home someday, and I do miss everyone!" Said Sybil.

" I shouldn't ask this, but can little Sybby stay with me? " Said Grandmama.

" No I'm afraid not. I need to take her along as well. " Said Sybil holding back her laughter.

" It was worth a shot to ask. " Grandmama said.

" Oh, Grandmama. Well I have to go pack. " Said Sybil.

* * *

_Later in Spain..._

" Michael, come in here! " Exclaimed Edith.

" Yes, Dear. " Said Michael.

" I just got a ring from Mama that she is going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderfull news! " Exclaimed Edith.

" Yes, it is. " Michael said looking so cunfused.

" What ever is the matter? " Said Edith.

" Well, how can your mother at her age have a baby. " Michael said still looking puzzled.

" Michael, she is only fourty-eight! " Exclaimed Edith.

" She is? " Said Michael still looking confused.

" Yes, I guess we have to leave our vacation early. " Said Edith.

" Yes, I guess we will have to. I will go get my things ready now. " Michael said.

" I will go get mine and Marigold's things now as well. "

* * *

_Back in England..._

" Robert, I just got news from Sybil and Edith that they are both coming home early! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Oh, that is great news! When are they coming? " Exclaimed and questioned Robert.

" They are coming in three days! Isn't it exciting! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Yes, it is! " Exclaimed Robert.

_With this news they went and got ready for them!_

**_Author's Note:_**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Back in America..._

" Good bye, Grandmama! " Exclaimed Sybil.

" Good bye, Honey! " Exclaimed Grandmama.

" Wave to Grandmama, Sybby. " Sybil said.

"Bye bye, Grandmama! " Exclaimed seven year old Sybby.

" Bye, Grandmama, We'll miss you! " Exclaimed Tom.

* * *

" Sybil, I was thinking when we got back, I should become a history teacher. What do you think? " Questioned Tom.

" I think that is a wonderfull idea! " Said Sybil.

" You really think so? " Said Tom.

" Of course I do! The children would adore you, and then you will be able to teach Sybby. You would like that right Sybby. " Said Sybil happily.

" Yes, Mama. " Said little Sybbie in a sweet way.

" Well, I don't know for sure if I should do it. " Said Tom.

" You do have time to think about it still. The school year is still fifty days away. " Said Sybil.

" Yes, that is true. " Said Tom.

" I think we should have a nap untill we get there. " Said Sybil.

" That is good with me! Is it good with you, Sybby? " Exclaimed and questioned Tom.

" Ah, she is already sleeping. " Smiled Sybil as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_later that day in Spain..._

" Marigold hold Mama's hand. " Said Edith as they boarded the ship.

" Yes, Mama. " Said five year old Marigold.

" Ah, Edith, we are in this room. " Smiled Michael.

" This is a lovely room isn't it ,Marigold. " Said Edith.

" Yes, it is Mama. Is this my bed? " Questioned Marigold.

" Yes, my Darling. " Edith said.

"It's big! " Exclaimed Marigold as she climbed in for bed.

" Good night, Sweet heart. " Said Edith ever so sweetly.

" Night, Mama. " Said Marigold as she fell asleep peacefully.

" Good night, Michael, Dear. " Said Edith.

" Good night, Edith, my Love. " Said Michael as they both drifted asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Back in America..._

" They should get here today. I'm so excited! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Yes, I am too! " Exclaimed Robert.

" Mama, I was picking out the table cloth color, and I don't know which one to choose. " Said Mary thinking hard.

" Well, what colors are there? " Questioned Cora.

" Pink silk or an ivory lace. " Said Mary.

" Well, I really can't decide. You should ask your father. " Cora said.

" Okay, I will go ask him now. " Mary said.

" Papa, I asked Mama what color I should pick for the table cloth. " Said Mary.

" Well, what colors are there? " Questioned Papa.

" There are pink silk and an ivory lace. " Mary said.

" I'd go with the ivory lace if I were you. " Papa said.

" Good choice! I was thinking the same thing! " Exclaimed Mary.

" Mary, what did Papa choose? " Questioned Cora.

" He chose the ivory lace. " Said Mary as she was going down to tell Mr. Carson.

" Oh, that was a good choice. We should start having him decide on more things shouldn't we! " Cora exclaimed in a joking manner.

" Yes, we should. " Mary answered.

" Ah, my Lady, have you decided on the color of the table cloth? " Questioned Mr. Carson.

" Yes, I did, actually Papa did. We went with the ivory lace." Mary said.

" Very good choice, my Lady! " Mr. Carson said.

" Thank you, Carson. " Mary said.

_Later at the boating docks..._

" We are finally home! " Exclaimed Sybil.

" Yes, it feels like it has been months. " Tom said.

" That is because it has been months, seven! " Exclaimed Sybil.

" Oh, that is right! " Tom said in a happy manner.

" Sybby, are you excited to see Grandma and Donk? " Questioned Sybil as she giggled as she said Donk.

" Yes, Mama, are George and Maragold going to be there?" Questioned Sybby.

" Yes they are! Are you excited to see them? " Exclaimed and questioned Sybil.

" Yes! " Exclaimed little Sybby.

" Now it is time to get on the train! " Exclaimed Tom.

" Okay, let's get on then. " Said Sybil as she is anxious to go back home to Downton.

_Then they boarded the train..._

_Back at the docks..._

" Hurry up! We don't want to miss the train! " Exclaimed Edith.

" Don't worry dear, we will make it. " Said Michael as he was trying to calm her down.

" How can you be so certain? " Questioned Edith.

" Well... Ah, see we didn't miss it! " Exclaimed Michael.

" Oh, that is a relief! " Exclaimed Edith as she made a sigh of relief.

_Then they boarded the train..._

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all like it. Please review and favorite. Constructive criticism appreciated! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_As the train was slowing down the next morning..._

" Tom, wake up. We have to get off the train! " Exclaimed Sybil.

" We are at the station already? " Questioned Tom.

" Yes, they are slowing down now. " Said Sybil as she was getting her things.

" Okay, what about Sybby? " Questioned Tom again.

" You don't have to wake her. You can carry her if you would like. " Said Sybil.

" Okay, I will. " Said Tom as he yawned.

_Then they got off the train, and called for the chauffeur._

* * *

_At that same time..._

" Michael, can you hold my bag? " Questioned Edith.

" Yes, Darling. Do you need anything else? " Said Michael in a sweet way.

" No, That is all. Thank you. " Smiled Edith.

" You are welcome. " Smiled Michael.

" Momma, are we there yet? " Questioned sweet Marigold.

" Almost, my Darling. We just have to call the chauffeur. " Said Edith.

" Alright. " Smiled Marigold.

_Then they called for the chauffeur..._

* * *

_Later at Downton..._

" Mama, you did know that George will be turning seven, tomorrow, right? " Questioned Mary.

" How can I forget he keeps telling me that he wants a red tricicle! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Yes, he is telling me that too! I was planning on throwing him a little party! " Exclaimed Mary.

" That sounds like fun! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Yes, I thought you might enjoy it. Well, I best go prepare it! " Said Mary.

" Okay, Have fun! " Exclaimed Cora.

* * *

" Papa! " Exclaimed Sybil as she ran to give him a hug.

" Sybil, Tom, And am I forgetting someone? " Said Robert as little Sybby chuckled.

" Yes, me, Sybby! " Exclaimed Sybby.

" Oh, that's who I was forgetting, my little Sybby! " Exclaimed Robert as he gave her a hug.

" Hello, Donk! " Exclaimed Sybby.

" Hello, Sybby. " Said Robert with a depressed look on his face.

" Shall we go in and see everyone. " Smiled Sybil.

" Yes, we shall. " Agreed Robert.

* * *

_Later at a hotel..._

" I can't believe that the chauffeur got a flat tire! " Exclaimed Edith.

" I know. Well, I guess we will spend the night here. " Said Michael in a sad way.

" Yes, I guess. " Said Edith.

_And then they went for dinner next door to the hotel._

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for viewing my story! I hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing and liking my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Later at a hotel..._

" Mama, it's morning! Are we going to Downton now? " Questioned Marigold.

" Yes, if your Father would ever wake-up. " Replied Edith.

" Would you like me to wake him up? " Marigold asked.

" Certainly! My Dear. " Edith replied.

" Papa, time to go home! " Exclaimed Marigold.

" Oh, is it now. " Michael replied.

" Yes, I want to see Sybbie and George. " Marigold said.

" I think you forgot someone. " Edith said.

" Who, did I forget? " Marigold asked.

" Icy! " Exclaimed Edith.

" Icy! I forgot, Mama. Did Icy have her puppies yet? " Questioned Marigold.

" Yes, are you excited to see them? " Replied and questioned Michael.

" Yes, very much so! " Answered and questioned Marigold.

" Well then, shall we be off? " Questioned Michael.

" We shall. But first I must call the chauffeur. " Replied Edith.

" Why don't we walk? It is only one mile up the road. " Questioned Michael.

" I guess we can. " Replied Edith.

" Then let us be off. " Said Michael.

_Then they left for Downton._

* * *

_At the same time at Downton..._

" Mama, did Mary tell you about George's birthday party?" Questioned Sybil.

" Yes, she told me last night. " Replied Cora.

" Oh good! " Exclaimed Sybil.

" What is good? " Questioned Cora.

" I was wondering if you would like the idea of dressing up Icy and her pups. " Said Sybil.

" Yes, I think Mary and George would like that alot! " Exclaimed Cora.

" Oh good, I will go put them on them now. " Replied Sybil.

" You have already bought them? " Cora asked.

" Yes, I was thinking that you would aprove. " Sybil said.

" Well, great job thinking ahead! " Exclaimed Cora.

_And then Sybil went to put the clothes on Icy and her pups._

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for views and reviews on previous chapters! I would like to thank BookloverAlive for giving me an idea about changing Isis' name to Icy! I recommend her story We Three Crawleys.**


	10. The Pet Shop

_As Edith was walking home..._

" Mama, is that Aunt Sybil? " Marigold asked.

" I do believe it is. But why on earth would she be in the pet store? " Edith replied and questioned.

" Do you think she is getting another pet? " Questioned Michael.

" No, I would think not since Icy's puppies. " Replied Edith in a wondering way.

" Oh, Yes, I forgot. " Michael said.

" Should we go say hi, Mama? " Marigold asked.

" Yes, we shall. " Replied Edith.

_Then they went into the pet shop..._

* * *

" Edith! What on earth are you doing in here? I thought you would be at Downton by now. " Sybil asked.

" We were on our way. When we were walking by little Marigold pointed you out. What are you doing in here? " Replied and questioned Edith.

" Oh, yes, I completely forgot to tell you. Mary said that she was going to tell when you got back. " Said Sybil as Edith interupted.

" Was going to tell me what? " Questioned Edith as she had a worried expression on.

" I guess I will tell you. George's birthday is today, and we wanted to do something special for him. " Said Sybil.

" Oh, I thought you were going to say that something happend to Icy! " Edith exclaimed.

" No, not at all! I was just planning to dress Icy and her pups up for the party. " Sybil exclaimed and stated.

" Does Papa know about this? " Questiond Edith.

" No, I thought I would surprise him as well. Please don't tell him. " Sybil said.

" Don't worry I won't. " Edith said happily.

" Okay, thank you! " Exclaimed Sybil as she took a sigh of relief.

" Shall I wait for you? Michael is already taking Marigold back to Downton now. " Edith said.

" Yes, if you would like. Thank you! " Sybil said.

_And then were walking home._

**Author's note:**

** Thank you for views and reviews! This is the tenth chapter of this story! Since it is the tenth chapter I'm going to start naming the chapters from ten on. Please review! Constructed criticism appreciated. Thank you!**


	11. The Peddler

_As they were walking home they found a little old peddler. She looked as if she was homeless and needed money. So they walked up to her._

" Hello, Miss may I offer you something? " Asked the little old pettler.

_Sybil and Edith were thinking to themselves if they should see to what she has to offer. Then Sybil quickly said,_

" What do you have to offer us? "

_Edith was thinking to herself ' Why did she ask what she has for us. It might be a trap or something. ' Then the Peddler said,_

" Would I interest you in this diamond necklace? "

_Then Edith quickly said something before Sybil can say yes._

" How much money is it? " _Edith quickly asked. _

" It is only fifteen gold coins. " _The peddler said with an odd look on her face. _

_As Sybil was thinking how beautiful the necklace was Edith was remembering what they had said on the radio, on the train, earlier that day. She said to herself ' I think that is the thief they were talking about on the radio!' _ _And then all of the sudden the police were running up to them as the peddler was quickly packing up her diamonds._

" Stop her! " _The police yelled as he was running toward them._

_Then Edith quickly grabbed her by the arm as the police man ran at them. Then he grabbed the peddler by the arm and said,_

" Thank you, my lady. "

_As Sybil looked so confused to what was going on she said,_

" What has this peddler done wrong? "

" She has stolen all of these valuable items from a jewler up the road. " _The police man said as he cuffed her._

" Well, thank you very much for catching her. We must be off. " Edith said.

_Then they were again on their way back up the road._

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for views, reviews, and favoriting my story! Please review some more! Thank you!**


	12. Back at Downton

_Back on the road..._

" Wow! Who knew that we would bump in to a thief! " _Sybil said in an excited way._

" Yes, I heard about her on the way up, on the train. " _Edith said in an surprised way._

" That is exciting! Well, would you like to see the outfits I picked out for Icy and her little ones? " _Sybil questioned._

" Sure, what are they. " _Edith said as she was hoping Papa wouldn't be to mad that they were in outfits._

_Then Sybil opened the package as they were walking up the drive way to Downton._

" Aren't they the cutest things you have ever seen! "_ Sybil exclaimed as she showed Edith the princess outfits._

_Edith with a nervous look on her face quickly said,_

" Yes, I love them! Their is just one thing. "

" What is it? " _Questioned Sybil with a upset look on her face as she was looking at the outfits._

" Do you think Papa would appreciate Icy wearing that? " _Said Edith not trying to make Sybil upset._

" Well, why not? They are the cutest thing you have ever seen, and I would expect Papa to like them. "_ Sybil said in a quick manner as Carson opened the door for them._

" I guess he would like them! They are for George's birthday party. " _Said Edith as she was trying to make her happy. Then they noticed that George and Mary were walking by._

" What birthday party, Mama? " _Questioned George as he was happy that the very day was his birthday, and he turned seven that day._

" Oh, just a little party they are having. " _Mary said as she was trying to cover up the little surprise party for George that evening._

" Oh. " _Said George._

" Edith, how was your trip? " _Mary asked as she gave her a hug._

" Wonderful! We saw a lot of places! "_ Said Edith._

" George, you may go play with Sybbie and Marigold now. " _Mary said as she fixed his hair._

" Okay, Mama. Thank you! " Smiled George.

" Well, what did you girls do this morning? " _Mary asked._

" You know the usual things. First I went to get the outfits for Icy and her puppies. Then we bumped into a peddler on the way back, and sure enough it was the diamond thief up the road. So we had a relaxing day. "_ Said Sybil with an exhausted look on her face._

" It looks like you had fun! " _Smiled Mary as she quickly laughed silently._

" You can say that again! "_ Edith said with a smile on her face._

_And then the three of them left to set up the surprise party for George..._

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for views and reviews. I know in the show Edith and Mary do not get along, but in this story I figured they can get along. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thoughts?**


	13. The Accident

**As Mary, Edith, and Sybil were fixing up the party room ( the chrystal ball room) ...**

" Hold still Pongo! " **Sybil Exclaimed as she was trying to put the princess outfit on all of the dogs including the boys.**

" Oh Pongo. " **Edith said as she was watching Sybil putting the princess outfit on him.**

" Well, Daisy just told me that the cake is all finished, and that his present has arrived from me. " **Mary said thank fully with a sigh of relief.**

" Mary, where are Mama, Papa, and Michael? " **Edith asked curiously.**

" Mama and Papa are at a doctors appointment for the baby, and I completely forgot to tell you Michael said that he was going somewhere to pick up George's birthday present. " **Mary said as she was wrapping George's present up.**

" Oh, that's right. He told me that. I must have forgot." **Edith said with a smile on her face.**

**At that same time in the doctor's office...**

" How is my baby doing? " **Questioned Cora.**

" They are doing fine. " Said the doctor.

" Oh good... Wait did you say they? " **Cora said surprisingly and curiously.**

" Yes, I did. You are having triplets! " **The doctor stated**.

" I am! Robert come in here! " **Cora exclaimed.**

**As Robert came running in he tripped over a bench. Everything was silent until the doctor and Cora heard a scream. Then Cora and the doctor heard this, and rushed out of the room.**

" Robert, are you okay? " **Cora said as she was nervous.**

" I think I will be alright. " **Robert said as he was stuggling to stand up.**

" Doctor, do you think you can have a look at him? " **Cora questioned.**

" Yes, please come with me. " ** The doctor said as Isobel wheeled him into the medical room.**

" Thank you! " Cora said.

**As Isobel came out of the room she looked terribly sorry...**

" So is everything all right with him? " **Cora questioned.**

" Well the doctor said that he had broken his ankle. " **Isobel said sadly.**

" Will they be able to fix it? " **Cora questioned. **

" Oh, yes. It is just that he will be in a lot of pain for a few weeks. " **Isobel replied.**

" Good! Should I wait for him? How long will it take? " **Cora questioned.**

" It should probably take about three hours to perform the surgery. So I would say you can go home, and then come back at about noon. If that is alright with you? " **Isobel said.**

" Alright, I guess I will go help the girls set up George's party. " **Cora said as she exited the doctor's office.**

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for reading, following, and liking! I hope you like this chapter! I am needing to pick out the three genders and the name including the middle names. If you can comment below and put the genders and names that would be very much appreciated. Thank you again!**


	14. A New Car

_On the way home from the hospital Cora saw a store called "Kids R Us", and it said first day opened. So as she told the __chauffeur to stop at the new store, the car broke down._

" Mr. Toole I thought you said you have fixed the engine yesterday. " _Cora said as she got out of the car._

" I did! I don't know what's going on with this old thing." _Mr. Toole exclaimed as he kicked the front right wheel._

" Well, their is no need to start a tantrum, and we just got this car last year. I wouldn't expect it to be old. " _Cora said._

" Well it is seven years old! " _Exclaimed Mr. Toole._

" Well, right across the street is a car sales you can go there and pick out something nice like this one or you can fix this one. " _Cora said as she reached for her pocket bag._

" I think I will pick out a new one. " _Mr. Toole said as he was looking at the older looking vehicle._

" Get me when you find a nice one. " _Cora stated._

" Yes, my Lady. " _Mr. Toole said as he crossed the street. _

_As Cora walked in the new store "Kids R Us" she saw a doll she had when she was yonger. It was a beautiful brown haired with pick fabric doll. She was thinking if she should get three of them for Sybie, Marigold, and herself. So she decided they might like this doll. So she picked them up and put them in her basket. Then She saw a G. I. Joe, it was the new thing for boys to have action figures, especially G. I. Joe. So she also put that in her basket. As she walked over to the checkout table she noticed a fancy looking doll, it was the first doll, it was called the "1927 Barbie". Their was a brown haired and a blonde haired. So she put them also in her basket for Marigold and Sybie. Then she finally got up to the checkout counter and checked them out._

_As she walked outside she saw Mr. Toole standing by a very nice car. So she walked over to him._

" Did you find a nice car? " _Cora questioned._

" Yes, indeed I have. " _Mr. Toole said happily._

" Okay, what year is it? " _Cora also questioned._

" It is a 1928. " _Mr. Toole said._

" Wow, that is very new, but how is it next year? " _Cora asked._

" They just made the new model earlier than usual. " _Mr. Toole said. _

" Well, I guess I will take it! " _Cora stated happily._

_Then she walked over to the sales person and signed her name on the paper. Then they drove away home._

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't wrote sooner. I just got back from vacation. Thank you for views and reviews!**


	15. A Forgetful Memory

_As Cora and Mr. Toole were pulling up to Downton in her brand new black Model A she looked at the clock, and noticed that it was ten to one._

" Mr. Toole, turn around! I have forgotten to pick up my husband! " _Cora exclaimed._

" Yes, my Lady. Am I to go to the hospital? " _Mr. Toole asked._

" Yes, Mr. Toole. " _Cora said with her hand on her forehead in frustration._

" Very good, my Lady. " _Mr. Toole said with a nervous sound as he said __My Lady__._

_As they were pulling up to the hospital Cora saw Robert sitting outside in his wheel chair. _

" Mr. Toole, you can stop here. " _Cora said nervously as she stepped outside._

_As Cora stepped out of the car the doctor stepped of the hospital to greet her._

" Ah, my Lady can I speak to you in private? " _The doctor asked as Robert just kept smiling._

" Yes, Doctor, what is it? " Cora asked.

" Well, your husband is, well how can I put this? Your husband is a bit confused at the time. " _The doctor said._

" What ever do you mean? " _Cora asked anxiously._

" I gave him anesthesia, and he is not acting himself. " _The doctor said._

" What! " _Cora exclaimed._

" Oh you must not worry. It is temporary. " _The doctor said._

" That is a good thing. " _Cora said._

" You can take him home now. Just don't let him get out of his wheel chair. " _The doctor said._

" Yes, Doctor, thank you for everything! " _Cora said as she smiled._

" Hello, Robert, are you ready to leave? " _Cora said sweetly._

" Yes, of coarse. It is just one thing who are you, and who is this Robert you speak of? " _Robert asked without knowing anything._

" Oh, Robert, when we get home I'll ring for tea. " _Cora said._

" What's tea? " _Robert asked._

**Author's note:**

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review and follow! When you have a chance please make sure you read my new story " Fuller Days " it is on Full House. I forgot to put this in my previous chapter Cora is having triplets, and I need first and middle names. So please leave a review for names please! Thank you! ~ MusicLover107 ~**


	16. Memory Back?

_As Cora stepped out of the car, Carson walked over to her..._

" My Lady, would you like me to help you help him into the house? " _Carson asked very kindly._

" That would be very nice. Thank you, Carson. " _Cora answered._

" What would you like me to do? " _Carson asked._

" If you can just help him into his wheel chair. Then wheel him to the door. " _Cora said as she was getting her things together._

" Yes, my Lady. " _Carson said as he helped Robert into the wheel chair._

_Meanwhile inside of Downton..._

" Their, I have finally finished putting these cute outfits on them! " _Sybil said with a sigh of relief._

" It only took you a day and a half. " _Edith said._

" Well, you do know I needed to eat and sleep. " _Sybil said._

" Yes, but is all of this for nothing? You do know how Father is. He will eat you alive at this. " _Edith said as she was holding Pongo on her lap._

" I'm not doing this for Father I'm doing this for George's birthday party. " _Srbil said._

" Okay, I'm just warning you Father will be pretty upset. " _Edith stated._

" Let us see what he thinks. Carson can you please wheel Papa in here? " _Sybil said sweetly._

" Of course, my Lady. " _Carson answered._

" Girls, can I please talk to you over here? " _Cora asked._

" Yes, Mama. " _Sybil and Edith answered in unison._

" Your Father has finally got his memory back from the anesthesia the doctor gave him. " _Cora said._

" That is good. " _Sybil said. _

" Yes, very good. " _Edith said._

" Yes it is. Their is just one thing. He is still out of it." _Cora said._

" What do you mean, Ma ma? " _Sybil asked quietly._

" He will probably act more like a child rather than himself. " _Cora said._

" Oh, I see. " _Edith said._

" Do you think I should ask him? " _Sybil questioned._

" Yes, just ask him very slowly. " Cora answered.

* * *

" Papa, what do you think of the little cowboy outfits? Don't you think their cute! " _Sybil asked and exclaimed._

" The more the merrier! " _Robert exclaimed as he laughed._

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reviewing and following my story! I'm planning to end soon, but not for at least five chapters. Please leave reviews, and make sure you leave several names and middle names. Cora is going to have her babies soon and I need to name them! Thank you!**

**~ MusicLover107 ~**


	17. George's Birthday Party!

_At that same time with Mary..._

" What happened to Papa? " _Mary asked noticing his broken leg._

" I would like to know this as well. I was to busy putting the outfits on the pups I forgot to ask! " _Sybil said._

" I called him into the doctor's office, and he tripped over the stool. Then the doctor took him into the examination room, and he found out that he broke his ankle. " _Cora said sadly as she looked over seeing Robert playing with Sybbie._

" That's horrible! " _Mary, Sybil, and Edith said in unison._

" Yes, it is. In the mean time we should get George's party ready. It will start at five o'clock, and that's only three hours away! " _Cora said anxiously._

" Yes, we should! I have balloons if Edith and Sybil can blow them up. " _Mary said._

" Why don't you have a maid or someone else blow them up? " _Edith said as she was not wanting to blow 500 balloons up._

" Because at this party I would like the maids and footmen to rest. We can get all of this done by our selves. " _Mary said._

" I am very proud of you, Mary. That you are doing this without help from the maids or the foot men. " _Cora said with a smile on her face._

" Thank you, Mama. So Ladies if you will be so kind to help me blow these up. " _Mary said nicely._

" I would love to! " _Sybil said happily._

" Why not. " _Edith said as she took a balloon and started blowing it up._

_Three hours later..._

**" Happy birthday, George! " **_Everyone said in unison as George blew out his seven candles on his birthday cake._

" Thank you! " _George said happily. As he turned around he saw his father wheel up a brand new red tricicle!_

" Wow! A brand new red tricicle! Thank you Mama and thank you papa! " _George said._

" You're welcome, George! " _Mary and Matthew said happily in unison. Then out of their surprise they heard Cora._

" I think it's time! " _Cora said happily but in pain. Then everyone looked at her surprised!_

**Author's note:**

**Hi again please review and don't forget to comment about names! I need three boy names and three girl names! Just next chapter is the last!**

**Thank you!**

**MusicLover107**


	18. What Another Day in Downton

" It's time! " _Robert said looking pale._

" Carson, can you please fetch the doctor. " _Edith said as if Carson didn't care. _

" Yes, I'll go do that now, my Lady. " _Carson said as he rushed out of the room in a polite manner._

" Sybil, take the children to the nursery, please. " _Mary said nicely._

" The nanny is off today. What should I do? " _Sybil asked._

" Well then, ask Daisy to watch them. She has watched George before. " _Mary replied._

" Alright. Come along children. " _Sybil said as she took them down to the servents hall._

* * *

" Daisy! " _Sybil yelled as she was looking for her._

" Yes, my Lady. " _Daisy said as she quickly came running out of the kitchen with a steak knife._

" What on earth are you doing with that? " _Sybil said as she lost train of thought._

" I am cutting up steak, my Lady. " _Daisy answered._

" What ever for we already ate? " _Sybil said as she sounded a bit confused._

" It is for tomorrow's dinner, Miss. " _Daisy again answered._

" Oh... " _Sybil said as she just remembered what she was supposed to tell her. _" How did I forget to tell you! " _Sybil said as put her hand to her forehead._

" Tell me what, my Lady? " _Daisy asked politely._

" Mama's baby is ready, and Mary told me to come down and ask you if you are able to watch the children. Are you able to? " _Sybil asked._

" Yes, I am if you don't mind if I first put this knife away. " _Daisy asked._

" Yes, I think that will be a good idea! " _Sybil said._

" Should I watch them in the nursery? " _Daisy asked._

" Yes, if you are able to. " _Sybil said as she handed the children over to Daisy and went back upstairs._

* * *

_Meanwhile upstairs..._

" When the doctor gets here tell him that I will be upstairs." _Cora said as she was going up the steps._

" Cora, let me help you. " _Robert said happily._

" Thank you, Robert. " _Cora said as she was trying to make her way up the stairs._

" Anytime Dear. " _Robert said as he was excited for children._

" Where is that doctor. " _Edith said._

" He will be coming soon, Edith. " _Matthew said._

" He can't get here soon. He has to get here now. " _Edith said as she was pacing back and forth._

" Calm down, my Dear. He should be here anytime soon. " _Michael told her as he sat Edith down on the couch._

" Well, I hope you are right. " _Edith said._

* * *

_As soon as she said that the door rushed open. First Carson walked in, and then the doctor walked in. Edith quickly stood up and said,_

" Doctor Clarkson, what ever took you so long? " _ Edith said._

" I am terribly sorry, Miss. I can not explain at this time I must go up to your mother. " _The Doctor said as he ran up the steps._

" Well, I wait all that time and he only has that to say. " _Edith said._

" Edith, you have to calm down. " _Sybil said as she entered the room._

" I know. You are right. It is just that I am very excited for the new comer. " _Edith said with a small smile._

" I know, Edith. We all are. " _Sybil said sweetly._

* * *

_Five hours later went by. Everyone were still sitting down anxiously waiting for the call of the doctor. Another hour and still no call. And then what they were all waiting for, the voice of the doctor._

" Would you all like to see your new sibling? " _The doctor said happily. _

_When they heard him they all quickly stood up and ran up the stairs._

" Mama! " _Mary, Edith, and Sybil said in unison._

" Hello girls would you like to meet your three new sisters?" _Cora said happily._

" Of course we do! " _ Sybil said over joyed._

" Here Mary you may hold _Elizabeth Rose_, Edith you may hold _Essie Lynn_, and Sybil you may hold _Isabella Grace_. " _Cora said as she handed them to her other three daughters. What __**Another Day in Downton**__!_

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of my story! I also wanted to say that babies are in order as I said them. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I may someday make a sequel! Thank you again!**

**Your friend, :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)**

**MusicLover107**


End file.
